This invention relates to a waterproof connector having waterproof structure.
For example, this type of connector is disclosed in JP-A 2011-9092 (Patent Document 1), the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Referring to FIG. 37, a receiving connector (connector) disclosed in Patent Document 1 is attached to a case, for example, of a motor (not shown). The connector is mateable with a mating connector along an upper-lower direction, wherein the mating connector is attached to another case. The connector is a so-called floating connector. In detail, the connector comprises an outer housing, spring members, an inner housing, a terminal and two sealing members, namely, an upper sealing member and a lower sealing member. The outer housing is fixed to the case. The spring member is attached to the outer housing. The inner housing is supported by the spring members and is movable relative to the outer housing. The terminal is partially accommodated within the inner housing. The lower sealing member prevents water from invading between the outer housing and the case. The upper sealing member prevents water from invading between the outer housing and the mating connector under a state where the connector is mated with the mating connector.
The lower sealing member of Patent Document 1 is pressed downward by the mating connector to seal a gap between the outer housing and the mating connector. Accordingly, when a pressing force of the mating connector is insufficient, the gap between the outer housing and the mating connector is not completely prevented from water. Moreover, since the inner housing of Patent Document 1 needs to be movable relative to the outer housing, the inner housing cannot be fixed to the outer housing by using the existing sealing member shown in FIG. 37. Accordingly, between the outer housing and the inner housing, there might be another gap which cannot be prevented from water. If water invades through the gap between the outer housing and the mating connector, the water might reach the terminal within the inner housing.